A Greater Happiness
by Ivydew151
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Rin were trapped in the future. In the past a lot has changed. Emotions run high and realizations are made as one girl accidentally replaces them. But will everything change when they return to the past? Sessh/OC
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

The wind changed… it changed suddenly, and the ones who at first were walking against the wind, found themselves pushed forward with a single blast.

And down they fell. It was a fall that could kill a small child, and possibly bruise or further injure an adult. But when they fell, they fell together, holding on to one another; maybe for protection, or maybe out of fear. But they fell together, and when they were meant to hit the ground, they disappeared into the light…

Bystanders stared at the light for a moment, but then gave chase for the ones who fell. One boy, who seemed too immature to actually be called a man, stood in their way.

"They'll be fine," said the boy with a smirk on his face. "If anything, they're safer there. I'll go after them later, unless they come back first,"

He was persuasive enough. They did believe him. And they charged for battle, against their greatest enemy.

It would be a battle they would remember. Not because of a great victory, which they did not receive. Nor for a long, well fought battle, for it was not that as well. They would remember this battle so well, so vividly, because they lost four people that day. Five if you count the one that worked for the enemy, but still as important of a loss. But they were gone. The boy would jump countless times, take many falls, receive many bruises, but never could he be engulfed in the breathtaking light. He jumped many of the day's he waited. On the other days, he would sit at the well and wait. His friend's would bring him food, Some forgave him, because he did not know that this would happen, but the others he broke his promise to lashed at him at every occasion. But the brutal attacks were nothing compared to the pain he felt from the realization…

He would never again see his friends again, or the one he loved…

_~-Later time, other place-~_

The moon was full, and she could not help but feel helpless and she dangled from the trees. She finally let go, and hit the ground with a thud. She quickly stood up, looking around frantically.

She groaned quietly. "Wasn't fast enough," she chastised herself as she stealthily ran through the forest, desperate for the shelter of the next village. Though her senses were numb, she could still hear the pounding of large feet and smell the stench of raw meat. The wind felt thick around her, and she felt as if she was running through water.

Something was following her.

In the distance, she could smell roasting meat. It was the sign that the village was close, but the closer she got, the more in danger she became. Every step she took was like five for the being that followed her. She quickened her pace, ran as fast as she could possibly move her feet. Her bare feet were cut by simple twigs and rocks, but her feet were rough from years of wear. She didn't feel a thing as she stepped on thorns, wouldn't have felt a thing if she jumped a spear.

When she saw light at the end of the tree's her smile was brighter than the sun. She quickened her pace even more as she moved towards the light. As she reached the clearing, about to pull the classic, _'I was separated from my escort, and found myself lost in the dark, cruel forest. Please, lend me shelter for the night. Just until word gets to my father that his first-born daughter has been lost!_' when her eyes landed on a symbol. She stopped dead in her tracks, right before the exit of the forest. Her eyes were dead set on the waving red flags that danced in the light of the fire. Before her eyes could fill with tears, she spat at the ground. "I'll never set foot there, not even to save my-"

She stopped when she heard the sound of a tree branch cracking. She turned around to see a gruesome creature with eye's as red as fresh blood, and a similar color dripping from its mouth. It was perched in a tree, its back was hunched, and it's fur darker than night, beautiful and terrifying. It was a Puredom, one of the most pure breed of demon. It was as fast as a cheetah demon, and strong as a bear demon. It never fails to kill something as weak as a human. Its fangs were bared, and its growl was louder than the sound of a thousand men marching off to war. She didn't know how she let her guard down long enough for this creature to sneak up to her. She found herself to be woozy at the sight of this dreadful creature, and took a step back to regain her balance.

She thought it would be her last movement.

The creature jumped towards her, and its fang's grazed her neck as she fell back. She lifted her arms to defend herself. She watched helplessly as the creature pounced towards her, but something amazing happened. An arrow shot just above her face, and pieced the beast in its chest. It seemed to disappear in front of her very eyes. She quickly sat up and turned to meet her savor.

She found a beautiful woman, dressed in simple clothing, and wore no color on her face. She lowered her bow so that she may study the girl on the ground carefully. "Are you all right?" the woman asked, no real concern in her voice. But the girl knew better, for she was the same way. Years of pain hardens the soul.

"I'm fine," She mumbled lightly. She pushed herself off the ground. "I shouldn't have stopped…"

"Why did you stop?" The woman asked her. In return she got a shrug, but that wasn't good enough for the woman. "I saw you stop right where you're standing, and spit at the ground. You left yourself completely open for a surprise kill. You're lucky that demon's fatal flaw is that it likes to be known, or you would've never known it was behind you,"

The girl flinched at the words. She looked up at the woman. "I was born here, and tortured here as well. They also kill my first lover…"

The woman's face was mixed with sympathy and pity. "I feel your pain, though on a deeper level. But are you not a little young…"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Are you not a little bitch?" The girl bit her tongue, but it was too late. She had said something hurtful and cruel to her savor. She looked towards the woman, expecting to be shot at with an arrow. She was shocked when she saw the woman laughing lightly, her face filling with color.

"Well," Said the woman. "I guess that answer's that question," the woman giggled a little more. "I'm Kikyo,"

The girl blinked a few times. "I'm Iveley," she muttered with sour tone. "But please don't call me that,"

Kikyo giggled more. "You're a strange girl, Ivy,"

"No no," The girl shook her hands, "I said 'Ivel-'" She stopped mid sentence, thinking about the name she had been presented with. "I mean, thank you, Kikyo. So... can you show me how you did that arrow thing…?"

Kikyo became serious suddenly. "It's not something you can just do. I am a priestess, a Miko, if you will,"

"Well, I've seen stranger things happen," Kikyo looked down at her bow as Ivy said that. "I mean, it couldn't hurt…"

Kikyo looked up. "Are you not fit with you demon powers?"

Ivy's eyes became wide. "How did-"

"I know a half demon when I see one,"

Ivy huffed. "Well, its nights like these that I'm worried about. And I'm sure that we can work something-"

A small white creature emerged from the forest and leaped towards Ivy. Kikyo drew an arrow and aimed, but Ivy grabbed the creature quickly. "No no! This is my brother! Don't!" Ivy frantically held the creature close to her. Kikyo slowly lowered her bow. Ivy sighed. "This is Kinu, my brother," Ivy looked at Kikyo; her eyes began to be filled with the emotion of the truth. Anyone could see her past in her eyes. "He's all I have left. I live for him,"

Kikyo stared at the creature. "He's full demon…" Ivy nodded. "He's a dog demon…" again she nodded. It was silent for a moment.

Ivy looked at Kinu. "We were suddenly attacked by a very powerful demon. He tried to kill us, but we got away… but we were separated. I would have looked for him, but tonight…" Ivy shook her head, then cuddled her face against the small Dog demon. "I'm so glad you found me!" The dog demon barked happily in her arms. Ivy looked up at Kikyo. "Look, I could tell you were a Miko. I need to learn what you know. To protect myself and my brother on nights like this, from the one called 'Naraku',"

Kikyo's eyes widened slightly. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. The very small dog demon stared at Kikyo with large eyes. Kikyo sighed. Finally she spoke.

"Maybe we can work out a deal, so that we may fight against a common enemy…"

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue! yay! I'm here to say that I only watched the anime (and not all of it T-T) and the word 'Miko' is uncommon to me. I just saw it in other fanfiction, and I decided it was easier than saying preistess all the time. I found this story in a folder from middle school, so I wrote it a long time ago. Forgive me, it's not too amazing...<strong>

**But Ivydew is back! (I wrote one story and didn't finish it T-T what can I say?) I'm still working out the kinks in this story, so the plot isn't fully developed, but I was wondering if anyone would be interest. I prefer SesshoumaruXOC anyways ^-^**

**I hoped you liked it, please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Small introduction _

"Tell me what Mt. Hakurei does,"

"Yes, Lady Kikyo," Ivy bowed her head and did as she was told. Ivy was now Kikyo's Apprentice. She was in fact a half Demon; a Dog Demon Father, and a human mother. At least that's what she believes. She was told she was a half Demon a long time ago by someone she really cared about, and her mom had died when she was too young to remember if she was even a demon. Also, she had never met her father. Ivy's silver hair covered her face as she looked towards the ground. "It turns pure to impure, and impure to pure. Good to evil, evil to good..."

"That's good," Kikyo said, and then stopped. She looked at her surroundings. What a sight to see! Mt Hakurei. Ivy was stunned by its incomprehensible beauty. How could something so Beautiful make pure, impure and good, evil? It just couldn't make since to Ivy! Mt. Hakurei, after 300 long years, has reappeared. Kikyo wanted Ivy to learn as much about the place as possible. There was a very, very high chance that Naraku was behind it, for he was behind the first one. So they began to study the past Mt. Hakurei. Ivy couldn't think about it much longer, for her teacher fell to the ground in pain. Kikyo's soul collectors swarmed around her.

"Lady Kikyo!" Ivy screamed as she ran to her teacher's side. Ivy's brother, Kinu, was next to her, licking Kikyo's Hand. Kikyo smiled as she petted the small dog demon's fur.

"I have just weakened over the years. 300 years can do a number on a Miko. Even one like me. I will be fine, Ivy,"

"That's good," Ivy said in the same tone Kikyo had used before in order to make her laugh. Kikyo's smile seemed to mean success.

She stood, brushed herself off, and asked, "What are the Names of the Band of Seven?"

Ivy smiled, "Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and my favorite, Bankotsu,"

Kikyo smiled, "You always did like Bankotsu's story the best," Ivy returned the smiled and followed Kikyo closer to Mt. Hakurei. "Tell me, is Kinu your real brother?" Ivy gave Kikyo a questionable look. Kikyo merely smiled in return. "We've known each other for years. After a while, when we grew to trust each other, we've never asked questions to each other. I always wondered what your connection was to that full demon. You called him your brother before, but…,"

Ivy looked at Kinu, who was next to her at the moment. He was a small, white puppy, with eyes that were bluer than the sea. His ears were pointed, and his slightly fluffy tail curled upwards as it wagged continuously. Ivy smiled at him. "Yes and no. Actually, I could call him my son, but that would be weird, so I called him my brother. I wasn't going to call him my pet," Ivy rolled her eyes.

"You think of him as your son?" Kikyo looked around. The barrier around Mt. Hakurei was weaker than the time 300 years ago. At least that was what Lady Kikyo had told Ivy and Kinu. It was strange; Kinu and Ivy didn't feel the barrier at all.

"Yeah, I do. He is younger than me by a lot. And if anything happened to him, I would just die!" Ivy sniffed the air, "Nothing is here, don't be so worried. Anyway, if anything happened to me, Kinu wouldn't know what to do with himself,"

"_Yep_," Kinu barked. Kikyo could only guess what he said. He spoke in his dog language, the language he was raised on as a pup. Later he learned how to communicate with humans, but that was impossible in the form he was in at the moment.

Kikyo nodded absentmindedly. "Naraku must have been really weakened by his last Battle with Sesshoumaru. His barrier is pathetic,"

"But you're still hurt by it?" Ivy asked as she pointed out Kikyo's limp.

"Yes, but you, a half demon, are not affected at all. Kinu is a full demon; he's not even fazed," Kikyo's sigh was heavy.

Ivy looked at Kinu. She came up with only one explanation. "I guess Kinu and I are just Awesome then,"

Kikyo sighed. "Yes, awesome indeed," Comments like those were normal after about 300 years of working together. Kikyo learned to live with them with a smile, because that was the purpose of the comments.

Ivy looked around, and saw how the sun was winking goodbye over the horizon. "Lady Kikyo, let's rest for the night,"

Kikyo sighed again. She had been doing that a lot lately. She had built years of stress as her body became weaker and weaker. Her soul collectors rarely appeared anymore, only to bring at least one soul to keep her alive for a while. Her cold heart had softened after the loss of allies 300 years before. She no longer wished to steal the souls of young maidens, but she merely took the souls of those who had long, full lives. For that, she suffered. "Yes, your right," Kikyo said, and they started to make camp. They were low on food, but they had medicine to spare. Ivy handed Kinu a container and sent him to the river for water. She laid out pallets and helped Kikyo Down.

"Lady Kikyo," Ivy began. "I think you're powers are fading even faster,"

Kikyo laid her head down and closed her eyes. "One can only hope that is not true," and then she was asleep as her head fell to the pallet.

Kinu returned. He sat the water next to Ivy, and she helped herself to the cool liquid. She pulled the container from her lips. "_Kinu_, _do you think we shall see Inuyasha tomorrow?"_ Ivy said, specifically speaking in dog demon.

Kinu laughed lightly. _"You're kidding, right? You know he doesn't stray too far from the village,"_

Ivy smiled. "_I suppose your right,_" she giggled lightly. "_How about Koga?"_

Kinu shrugged. _"I figured he would be helping Inuyasha out around the village. But if not, maybe we'll see him soon,"_

"_Yes_," Ivy muttered under her breath. A smile crept to her face. "_So do you think that he will marry Ayame?"_

"_I sure hope he does_!" Kinu cried excitedly. "_They are so cute together it's crazy!"_

Ivy began to giggle quietly to herself. Her mind began to wonder though her life as it was. They would sometimes go to Jewel Village to meet Inuyasha. He would invite them in for tea, to which they never refused. Shippo would act out something amazing that had happened to him at the village while they were away on their search for Naraku. Kirara would giggle and cuddle into Kinu. She may even tell her own story of her past adventures as a protector to the most powerful being of this world...

And Koga may be there; he may walk into the house, seeming exhausted from working so hard to help the village. Inuyasha would offer in some tea, to which Koga never refused as well. He would sit there quietly -as if he had no story to tell- until Inuyasha would nudge his arm and say 'Remember that time-' and it was all fun and games after that. Ayame would enter next, a slight blush on her face when she would address Koga. Ivy would always giggle at that moment...

The only one that she never saw at the village was Sesshoumaru. he was always accompanied by Jaken, who was always yapping away and complaining. Sesshoumaru would seem like the type to strike you down on sight, but he wasn't really. Ivy knew he wasn't as cold and ruthless as he might seem. His eyes were the gateway to his soul. In them, you could read his emotions. She knew that not everyone could, for they couldn't see them the way she saw them. She could read his golden eyes as if he were telling her how he felt. for that, she felt special.

Ivy smiled slightly as she sipped her water from the container. _'We see him every month,_' She thought silently to herself. After this thought, she looked towards the sky. "_Oh, Kinu…"_

"_Yes_?"

"_Look at the moon_,"

And Kinu did. He looked up at the moon's full shape and sighed. "_We will die without food_,"

"_I wish I had a bow and arrows of my own. Then, Lady Kikyo wouldn't mind me going hunting on this night_,"

"_I can go catch some fish_?" Kinu suggested. Ivy could only shake her head. "_Then, what?"_

"_We wait for the moon to start changing_," Ivy closed her eyes, and her silver hair turned raven black.

_~Many Days Later~_

'_Night and day, night and day, but tonight is finally here!' _Ivy ran her fingers through her silver hair, and played with her dog-like ears. She couldn't stop herself from making sure she looked presentable. He was a lord, after all, and today he would come to visit. She straightened her kimono; a white kimono with blue swirls coming up the sides and down her arms. It complemented her light green eyes, allowing them to be most noticeable. She had tried other colors, but blue had suited her. It also reminded her of the fire that her brother was able to create, which engulfs him whenever he pleases.

Ivy began petting Kinu's fur, twisting her claws in it as she continued fidgeting around. The small dog demon looked up at her, "_Something wrong_?"

"_Absolutely nothing is wrong, my dear brother_," Ivy stated in a too-happy tone. Kinu could see right through her and gave her a look that said 'yeah right,' Ivy giggled. "_Okay, okay_," she again spun a lock of hair with her claw as she finished her sentence. "_It's just…Tonight is the night of the crescent moon!_"

Kinu's eyes lit up. "_We get to see Lord Sesshoumaru_?" He asked, Excitement in his voice. Ivy nodded with excitement. Yes, she was excited as well, but she was also nervous. She felt that when in the presences of someone of Lord Sesshoumaru's rank, once must be properly presented. She felt dirty and sweaty, and not fit to be seen. But still, Kinu barked with happiness. He did not care about such ranks; he just loved seeing fellow dog demons. Also, Sesshoumaru was one of the few that could understand him.

"What are you two talking about?" Kikyo asked, taking a small break from mixing herbs.

Kinu, whom forgot Kikyo couldn't understand him, barked loudly, "_The Crescent moon, Lady Kikyo! Lord Sesshoumaru is coming! We won't starve anymore!_"

Giggling, Ivy translated. "He said 'The Crescent moon, Lady Kikyo! Lord Sesshoumaru is coming!'" she left out the starving part on purpose. They told Kikyo that they could last long without food, which was true. But after months of traveling, and letting Kikyo eat first to help her strength, they were both pretty hungry.

Kikyo frowned. "How do you know he's coming tonight? You could be getting your hopes up for nothing," Kikyo didn't like Sesshoumaru very much for obvious reasons. Every time Sesshoumaru sees Inuyasha by the well, he will attack him. Ivy said it was because it was Inuyasha's fault for letting Rin fall down the well with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and even worse, Kohaku. They went to the future and never came back. '_It wasn't Inuyasha's fault!_' Kikyo thought. '_Naraku made them fall, not Inuyasha!'_

It made Kikyo mad how quickly Ivy believed Sesshoumaru's story the first time she heard it. They say that it was Inuyasha's fault because he didn't catch them as they fell. Then, he told Sesshoumaru not to worry about it, because either they would come back or he would get them. Well, they never came back, and Inuyasha couldn't go get them. Something wouldn't let him.

But Kikyo knew Ivy believed Inuyasha's side of the story as well. She cared for Inuyasha, and he cared for her as well. She called Inuyasha 'the gentlest creature of this world' because he had showed her all the simple wonders of being kind. About Sesshoumaru's side of the story; She was just the type of girl to agree with people so that she could be liked. She was still a brat when she wanted to be, but she had earned Kikyo's respect over the years. And to Inuyasha, Ivy reminded him of his friends. She could be very smart, like Miroku; very careful like Sango; and most of all, very, very kind, just like Kagome. But to Kikyo, Ivy was her newest rival. Not rival in love -for neither were interested in being Inuyasha's mate- but Ivy's half demon body took well to become a priestess. She was beginning to surpass Kikyo, though Kikyo would never admit such a thing.

Kikyo's mind wandered far off; towards Ivy's earlier years. She had told Kikyo how she had been tortured by the village she was born in. The people she grew up around all betrayed her after she grew to the age where her powers were becoming stronger. Out of fear, they hired a priest to capture her and seal off her demon power. They then used her as a weapon against all who opposed them. When she disobeyed, she was beaten. If she hadn't attracted the attention of a certain boy, who pitied her and soon fell in love, she could be dead at this very moment. Every time Kikyo remembered her story, she was reminded of how lucky one could be. Not everyone could get away. Maybe in this way, she resembled Kohaku, though it was only Kikyo who saw that resemblance…

Ivy sighed, bringing Kikyo back into reality. "Lady Kikyo, He finds us on every crescent moon, asks us about Naraku's whereabouts, and we exchange herbs for food and other junk,"

Kikyo blinked a few times before she remembered what they had been talking about. "But you are excited because…" Kikyo let the sentence trail on. Ivy did nothing but blush.

"_Oh, she's just madly in love with Lord Sesshoumaru_," Kinu said in a nonchalant tone. He started chuckling evilly.

Ivy turned to Kinu, her face reddened as the blood raced to her face. "No, I'm not! Get over here, you-!" Kinu laughed harder and started to run to the edge of the clearing, sure that she would give chase, but she didn't. All she noticed was the sun setting, the moon rising, and Lord Sesshoumaru standing right behind her.

And she knew he heard every word Kinu said.

* * *

><p><strong>This felt like a talky chapter : but I like it! Please Review, guys, I love reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 2

_Monkey-Doodle-Doo!_

"Oh, Hi Lord Sesshoumaru," Ivy greeted awkwardly. "You didn't hear what load mouth said… did you?"

"I did," Sesshoumaru stated simply.

"Ah," Ivy blushed deeply at his statement.

"Do not trouble yourself, half-Miko," He said, staring at her emotionlessly. "I understand that he said that to anger you. This Sesshoumaru could care less of your intentions at any rate,"

Ivy couldn't help but think '_Wow; he's dumber than I thought!' _Sesshoumaru stood in front of Ivy, staring down at her as if she were lower to him. In return, Ivy gave a dazling smile to annoy him. In his eyes, Ivy saw that Sesshoumaru had became curious for a moment, but with a blink it was gone.

Kinu slowly walked back with his head down low. He realized that Sesshoumaru must have heard what he said, and he was going to be in trouble. Being punished by Ivy was something nobody wanted. Mostly because nobody knew what she was capable of doing, because most got away with it...

"What did he say?" Kikyo said, unaware that what Kinu had just said could have explained everything that made Ivy always take Lord Sesshoumaru's side. Well, it would have been a good hypothesis for her to begin with.

"I don't know, but we have bigger problems to worry about," Jaken began. "We have been robbed by-"

"Silence, this is not the time for that," Sesshoumaru glared towards Jaken. Jaken bowed his head and took many steps away mumbling 'Yes, mi' Lord,' Kinu came and sat in front of Ivy, expecting his punishment. Sesshoumaru went on talking; which distracted Ivy from the punishment.

Yes, most people got away with it...

"Have you ran into Naraku lately?"

"No, not lately. After your visit last month, but he is long gone by now. Though I do suspect that we have found where he is hiding," Kikyo said as she wrapped up the medicinal herbs she made. Ivy stared at Kikyo, realizing that she had in fact knew that Sesshoumaru was coming the whole time. "We were going to see Inuyasha, so that we could tell him what we found. Maybe he will come with us this time…"

"Do don't waste your time with my foolish half brother. He was worthless even when he could swing a sword. Now, he wouldn't take a single step away from his precious village,"

Kikyo sighed deeply. "Maybe you are right, Sesshoumaru, but he at least needs to know what our plan would be," Kikyo glared up to Sesshoumaru. "Maybe this time you'll actually help plan our attack, instead of trying to play hero and take Naraku on your own,"

"I will take not orders from someone as impudent as you," Sesshoumaru may have been glaring, or it may have been the permanent look forever imprinted on his face. Ivy began to wonder if this look was always there, if he always had such a view on the world. But Ivy shook her head, reminding herself that to dwell in the past wouldn't answer the questions that she would receive in the future. _'Besides,'_ Ivy thought, _'Everything is perfect. Why would I want it to change by bringing up the past?'_

Kikyo finally placed the wrapped goods in a basket and handed it to Jaken. He took the basket and gave her a wrapped up package of food. Ivy couldn't help but smell it. She would usually play the guessing game with what they were presented. This time, instead of the dreamy look she got when she smelt something divine, her eyes shot open.

"Oh!" Ivy cried. She held her nose as she glared at the package. "What is that? It smells horrible!"

Jaken gave her an insulted look. "Like I was trying to say; we have been robbed, you insolent half demon!"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Spare me the insults, they don't work. I'm very proud to be a half breed. We half breeds have things full demons don't. Like, maybe, a heart!" She spat at him, causing him to jump back. She was right. (Not about the heart thing, demons have hearts, just cold ones.) She had the ability to do things full demons couldn't. For example: Once a month she can blend in with the human race (But Nobody but a select few knew when that was). Also, being half human, she can be a priestess while also being demon.

"Did a human or demon steal from you?" Kikyo asked. She was sure it was a demon. Any human in their right mind wouldn't go anywhere near, or do anything to, Lord Sesshoumaru. If they did, it was like picking a death sentence. Lord Sesshoumaru hated humans. Which brought up the question…. Why would he care about Kikyo and Ivy? Where they anymore special?

"Demon," Jaken answered, making Kikyo think, '_I wasn't talking to you' _Jaken continued talking. "But not just one, no, but three," He finished.

"What kind?" Ivy said, keeping her eye on Sesshoumaru. He seemed passive about the situation, but when Ivy looked deep into his eyes, she saw that he was troubled.

Jaken mumbled under his breath. "Monkey,"

"_Monkey's taste delicious_!" Kinu yelled.

"You're making me hungry, Jaken," Not that she wasn't hungry before, but her stomach growled loud enough to turn heads, so she had to say something. "How about we find the monkeys, take back what they have stolen, and have monkey stew!" Her mouth watered just saying it. She looked at Sesshoumaru again, who, strangely, looked hungry as well. Not that anybody in particular would notice…

Lord Sesshoumaru sighed so quietly that nobody heard him. "Fine," Kinu and Ivy cheered. They started to gather their things.

"What are we doing?" Kikyo asked, not completely catching on.

"We are going to hunt down the monkeys that stole Lord Sesshoumaru's stuff," Even as Ivy said it; Kikyo grabbed her arrows and shouldered it. It was getting close to nightfall, and she was hungry too. She wasn't going to pass it up, even if she had to pair up with Sesshoumaru.

They didn't get far before Ivy first caught the scent of Monkey. They followed the scent and decided to pair up into groups and separate. Sesshoumaru wanted to go alone, but Jaken insisted on going with him. "Please, Mi' Lord! Don't leave me with the Human and Half demon!"

"I agree with Jaken, for once. You can go with Kinu, he's a full demon," Ivy waved her hand in a shooing motion at Jaken. Jaken looked at Sesshoumaru one more time before agreeing. But after they split up, they quickly reunited after hearing singing. The three groups appeared at the camp site of the three monkey demons.

"Who goes there?" Demanded a female monkey demon. She had a green sash tied around her like a dress.

"Mi' Lord! That's-" Jaken cried. Sesshoumaru picked up the monkey demon by the throat and pinned it to a tree. It happened in the blink of an eye, so everyone was shocked to see what happened.

"Do you know what this is?" Sesshoumaru asked with acid in his voice, yet still seeming calm. The monkey demon shook its head. Its friends were cowering together in fear. "That," -He poked the green sash- "Happens to belong to an old friend of mine. It's the only thing I have left of her," He growled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" Ivy gasped. She knew who he meant, and it shocked her that he brought her up at this moment. It was then that Ivy realized why Sesshoumaru had looked so troubled before. _'They took Rin's sash...'_

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, as if to calm himself down, and dropped the demon to the ground. "Return all that you what Stoll from me and I shall spare your insignificant life," Sesshoumaru growled. He opened his eyes to see the group of monkeys huddled together.

All-of-a-sudden, they turned around and threw the sash to Sesshoumaru's feet. "Take that! Be lucky you get anything back. It's not even that cute! So take it!" The monkey demons turned to leave with huge bags, but Ivy stood in front of them. The look on her face made them shiver with fear.

"Look, don't you give _Lord Sesshoumaru of the West_ orders. We were going to hunt you, kill you, and eat you. You should take his offer and leave alive. Trust me; you don't want to see him when he's angry. Do _not_ give us any stupid… stupid… Monkey-doodle-doo!" Ivy's childish side was revealed as she stomped her foot with anger. Still, the monkey demons jumped in fear as her foot struck the ground.

The girl monkey turned to the boys. "H-hey! Let's t-take pity on them and give the st-stuff back, Okay?"

"Agreed," The other two monkeys ran away to follow the first. They left Sesshoumaru's belongings and also the stuff of other poor, unsuspecting travelers.

Kinu was the first to sniff out food. "FOOD!" he jumped into a bag, kicking out objects that were insignificant in order to dig out what he searched for.

"Hey!" Ivy cried as she grabbed Kinu and pulled him out of the bag. "At least let me cook it first!" Ivy looked at everyone else with an innocent smile across her lips. "Want to try my cooking?"

* * *

><p><strong>This was a smile chapter :) It's still important, so don't think that it was for nothing. It's just one of the more funnier chapters!<strong>

**Review, please, that way I know who I'm writing for!**


End file.
